Love Can't Be Assisted
by Mech-Ah
Summary: When someone falls in love with a pokemon, who can help better then a senceless emotionless RF? Well, a better Relation Fixer.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. I do own Mech-Ah. And the concept of Relationship-Fixers. **

* * *

Prologue.

"Love comes in many types and ways. But when they can't handle it by themselves, we come in. We are the Relationship-Fixers. We MAKE relations work whatever the cost. First thing you need to know; Data. Know all about the two clients you handle. Two: Never give up until the one that ordered you gives up. The other client may not affect the results. Only the purchaser. Three: Give advice whenever needed or wanted. Advice can change the outcome. Four: Help them with choices. Don't just let them choose themselves, give a hand. Five: NEVER EVER demorph humans/Pokémon when they see each other. This could ruin everything! Six: Where are all the other Fixers?"

"Eh, they are busy." The only listener said. Whose name is Mech-Ah. "I am the only available one. But you can go on."

"Seven: Never do a training speech without enough viewers. Please, go see if there is a job."

Mech-Ah left the room went to the end of the hall to a large board.

"None? Aw, no one wants me. I suck."

"You could say that again, please?" Another Fixer said.

"I suck."

"Thanks, now I feel better about myself. Bye."

"Why can't I make a relations work. Since I saved Sinnoh, the Four left me alone and I got nothing to do."

"I know why you suck, Mechie. You talk without emotions, that way sarcasm is something you should avoid. I know, the next Human-Pokémon relation that needs fixing is yours. Okay?"

"Thanks. But those are rare. Just too rare. I am beginning to feel down. I wish I could be more emotional."

"_Wishes are only for paying clients."_ A speaker said.

"Aw (…)."

* * *

We leave this weird space station and go back to the Sinnoh region.

A mountain with a lake, the perfect place to live. A rich man named Dave lived. He never knew happiness, since his only love was a Pokémon, and he never could come out and tell. His depressive life lasted for a long time, until one day, an odd letter fell trough the mail slot.

"Your mail sir. It seems a bit early today." Dave's butler, James (He has no original name, since no one is original) said.

"Relationship-Fixers, for all your broken hearts." Dave examined. "What I would give for that to be true. What I would give to be with the Glaceon that walks past my house every day. Sigh… Huh? 'Call the following number for more information.' I could try, if only to get rid of the false hope."

He dialed the number, and a female voice asked;

"Hello, this is Relationship-Fixers. What is your problem?" The voice was friendly, and Dave decided this could be his chance.

"Well, it's something strange… I am fallen in love with a Glaceon… and I am to shy to ask anybody to help so I hope you can…"

"Sure we can. One Trans-Morphic relation fix, coming right up." She hung up, Dave waited but he wouldn't have to wait long.

"Hello. I am your Fixer, Mech-Ah. Where is the other client?" Mech-Ah still had his rough armor, which really gives a bad impression to someone you have to help.

"Are you really it, or are you some veteran that came in to get some cash?"

"I am it. Where is the Glaceon you called about?" Dave noticed that even with Mech-Ah's helm, he wore a cap with "RF" on it.

"She always walks next to my house, lakeside."

"Now, I need to know why the heck you like her. Sorry for the choice of words, but I really need to know."

"Well, in my young years, five, I was traversing the forest without my Pokéballs. I got lost and I was nourished by Glaceon. She was young back then; it was a year or two before I was found. I knew her very well back then. Ah… memories."

"You could just say; she rescued me from dying. Okay? Listen up, I can get this fixed, but I need help. This list here asks all I need to know. What Pokémon you want to be, age, name etc. I'll be back in a second."

One second later…

"I am back." Mech-Ah said. "I now know where to find her. Now… what do I need to do?"

"Well, while you were talking I filled in this list." Dave answered.

"Okay, but this isn't going to end well. You can't be a legendary Pokémon. Choose an Eeveelution. Not Flareon, I have experience with that. Not Jolteon, that is really, really going to mess it up. No Leafeon, you do not want to be frozen."

"Then I choose… Glaceon."

"Good, a matching type, that never goes wrong. Whatever, just come."­

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Glaceon's cave.

"I'll give advice via telekinetic messages. But first." Mech-Ah clapped with his hands and a snowstorm surrounded Dave.

"I am freezing…" Dave cried out.

The snowstorm raged on, Mech-Ah focusing on it.

After a short while the weather changed back to normal, and Dave was shown.

"Okay, get in there. Just walk to the lake and talk, which never fails. See you in… fifty minutes. Doodles." Mech-Ah vanished in his sand is blown away technique.

_Okay Dave, get yourself together. Focus… _Dave thought to himself. He walked into the cave, looking for his loved one. Inside he saw a Glaceon, sleeping.

"Hello?" He asked the thing.

"Who… who is there?" The Glaceon wondered sleepy.

"I couldn't help notice…"

Outside…

"He should go outside in twenty seconds or he is doomed." He said to himself.

"Where are we going?" The Glaceon asked.

"To the lake." Dave answered.

The two Glaceons went out of the cave, being watched by Mech-Ah.

"I know this is going to be (…)ed up pretty bad. Because the first date always ends up in a disaster."

At the lake the two were enjoying the view, and the upcoming sun.

"This reminds me of my mother…" The Glaceon started. "Always when the sun rose, she left, saying it was too late to stay. She was a human, but at night she was Pokémon. She never told this to me. Until I found out. Did you ever see something like that Dave?

_Yes, right now._

"No," Dave answered. "I never saw something like that. Did you ever see her again after you found out?"

"No. Never had she returned. I did saw a human later. I just evolved, and I found a human child knocked out by hunger. I fed it, and loved it. After two years, I didn't know what to do. I could make him my child, and change him or…" Before she could finish Dave interrupted.

"Change? What do you mean?"

"Well, over seventy years ago (and since Mech-Ah is an experiment, he doesn't become any older), four aliens saved the world from some other alien. Their DNA could change people into Pokémon and visa versa. One of them, Mech-Ah, spread a weird gas across the world, which enabled Pokémon to change humans into Pokémon when they would love them and feed them for long enough. He called this; "Making it yours" which I could use. But I didn't want to change him, he wanted to go home. So I sent him in the direction of a town I saw once. I never saw him again. I would do anything to know how he ended up." The Glaceon started to cry.

"Ever considered he wanted to stay? That the building near here could be his? That he might love you?"

"No, but why did he look around so much?"

"I think I'll leave you for a while."

Dave went to his house seeing Mech-Ah sitting on a chair.

"Yellow. Right in time. What is it?" Mech-Ah said.

"I can make a wish? Right?" Dave asked.

"Sure."

"Can I wish that I stayed with her instead of being sent away?"

"Wow, stop it right there. You do know that chronological wishes cannot be made. They create paradoxes. And that is one large lawsuit." Mech-Ah said.

"And what about you, you made it plausible to become a friend of her."

"I remember yours. I own a small business that handles the Pokemorph for lives. It states that both must agree, they must be older then three, that stuff. You however, did not match up to liking her enough."

"But I did."

"Then you're screwed. You can still get a relation, get married and I can grant the wish."

"Marry?"

"Yeah, we can do that. Now go, she is getting grumpy."


	2. Part 1, The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. I do own Mech-Ah. And the concept of Relationship-Fixers. **

Dave walked back to Glaceon, who calmed down.

"It's just that I wanted to be a better mother then mine."

"_You know Dave, you should by now realize something, something about how this is going?"_ Mech-Ah said through telekinetic channels.

"You're okay, we should see each other more often, you seem nice." The Glaceon said. "Do you have any moments you made a terrible mistake?"

"Yes, but I rather not talk about it."

"The evening comes, and the one-shot love still lasts." Mech-Ah said to himself. "This amazes me."

"What's your problem?" Dave asked.

"Your "love" is a one-shot love. You met at too young age to be considered a actual relation/companion. Like friends, you are very likely to have no friends left you met in kindergarten. The only reason I am doing this is to prove you its something ridicules."

"It is real love. I will show you, now change me back. BTW, she expects me to be at this place tomorrow at twelve PM." Dave handed Mech-Ah a piece of paper with some notes.

"You're really going for this aren't you? Hm… I know it, if I bring you together I might get some trust. Also I would prove that Level one Bonding could lead to a high level. Okay, I'll give it a shot. But, you mess up… you stay this form forever. It's says in the fine print."

Mech-Ah threw a weird pokeball at Dave, which absorbed his shape and changed him back to human.

"This is your morphball. These items can store human and Pokémon shapes for later use." Mech-Ah explained. "Simply press this button, and you change. If you need to change back, just think of the ball and press the button again. Easy. I need to leave, as the moment the two clients are too far to see the other, I am of no use. Doodles!"

"Bye." Dave walked back into his house, thinking about what he did.

In his house, his Pikachu walked up to him.

"_Where have you been? You are always home during Sundays." _

"Don't worry little man. It's all okay. I just went to see someone."

"_What? You understand me? Say drumsticks is you do."_

"I need to go get some sleep, don't make it too late little man."

"_Great! I have the TV for me, I just love seeing him happy."_

"You do? Well you just love to hear this." Mech-Ah appeared in the room.

"_Who are you? Did you make him happy?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, I am Mech-Ah, and I am Fixing him up. Listen, he is dating a Glaceon."

"_Gimmy all the details. I waited for this for hours."_

The next day, 8:00 AM.

"Good morning sir. It seems your… friend had a chat with your Pikachu last night." Dave's butler explained. "I hope you are okay about this."

"Yes my friend. I am perfectly fine with that. Now, where might he be?" Dave asked.

"Well, he asked me to bring him in."

"Rise and shine sleepyhead. New day, new chances you can restore your relation." Mech-Ah came in waving with his hands. "Today you start the first official day starting it. You have four single hours to get yourself together and prepare for the day."

"Four hours waiting. That's quite long. Well, at least I can spent it preparing myself for the meeting."

Mech-Ah walked down with Dave, walking to the breakfast table.

"So… what is your plan, and why do you let your Pikachu eat at the table?" Mech-Ah asked.

"Well… I'll just go with the flow, and that Pikachu is my first Pokémon." Dave explained.

Four hours later…

"How do I handle this?" Dave asked.

"Just walk up to her and be polite. Do whatever she wants and keep me updated." Mech-Ah explained.

Dave walked up to the Glaceon and asked her something: "What do you want to do?"

"Well… we could go to the top of the mountain. There is a fancy Pokémon dine-and-date restaurant up there."

The road was hard but the two didn't care since they had each other.

Mech-Ah on the other hand had his hands full on the Fantastic Foresight owner.

"I need a place for them. I'll give you access to the RF credit card."

"Hm… sounds rich. Okay, one free diner for them and you pay."

Mech-Ah looked through the window seeing the two lovers walk up to the place.

"_10 5, this is 6 11 speaking. We got LZ clear and objective is clean. GO!" _Mech-Ah said via the telekinetic line.

"I forgot we need to reserve the places. Now we can't eat." Glaceon said.

"But my friend already took care of that." Dave said with joy.

Inside the 5-star restaurant the two took place on a preserved space, and ordered.

"_10 5! 6 11 here. Try and impress her with sweet talk." _

"So… do you enjoy the mountains?" Dave asked.

"Yes, it's cold and fresh. No hunters are around there places. I really enjoy snow."

"_Ten five, six eleven here. Just try and skip to the part you get it on! Oh wait, that's for RF sexual cases. Try something. Just stay cool, I'll try something… just hold on!"_

The chaos Mech-Ah created in Dave's mind was not supporting, since concentration is needed during a chat.

"I prefer house, with all the gadgets."

"What? You have an owner?"

Dave knew he said to much, and tried to solve it a bit.

"I mean that I have help around the house… eh, place." He said.

"Oh, I was thinking I was dating some prisoner. I wonder were our order is, it's been a while."

Mech-Ah appeared above the table like one would in an elevator, raising a plate with dishes.

"Your meal. Please enjoy." And he vanished behind the table again.

"I wonder how he does that." Glaceon wondered.

"Could be some expensive magic trick."

"_Don't worry little man! I got everything done! All you have to do is…" _Mech-Ah said.

"_This line is currently experiencing technical difficulties. Please hold on."_

Twenty minutes later.

"What now?" Glaceon asked outside.

"Go to my place?"

"Sure… I'll be there in thirty minutes so you can prepare."

Dave turned to Mech-Ah, who stood behind him.

"Get me a designer. I need a house and a route to it." He said.

"Okay. Relation Fixers can get those in a jiffy."

A jiffy later, somewhere in the woods.

"So, what do you want as house? Something icy cave, like most other Glaceons?" The Designer asked.

"Yes."

"First or second date?"

"First."

"Okay, lets do it. I'll be done in twenty minutes."

Fifteen minutes later.

"Fast." Dave said.

"Yeah, inside is all that is needed for the first date. Now the address of the invited and I am done."

00:00 remaining before arrival.

"So, you just take it easy. First invites are always… weird. RF never successfully accomplished a good trans-racial invite. Go in and start the dating." Mech-Ah said. "Don't forget, DO NOT GO INTO ANYTHING THAT GOES BEYOND LICKING. Trust me, that does not end up well in a slippery place. I got sixteen injured people about it."

"You are not the best RF there is, right?"

"Yep, I suck ass. If I had lungs that is. Just enjoy!" With the last words he vanished with the wind, leaving no trail. This was a good time, since Glaceon arrived.

"Nice place. I must say the wind bringing me the map is something new. Now…" She jumped at Dave, and as Mech-Ah said; going to any jumping in a icy or wet area leads to injury. Which was noticeable since both crashed into a wall.

"We better continue this somewhere… else… where it's less… icy." Dave suggested.

"_Smooth… really smooth. Now don't forget, never go beyond the (…) and (…) before getting (…). I mean just don't run inside, that's not handy. And don't jump." _

"So… want to…" He couldn't get any further, Glaceon did another approach at him. He ducked; leaving the Glaceon to hit another wall. "What is with you?"

"I don't know. It's winter, Ice Pokémon mating season. And you remind me of someone I loved." She jumped again, Dave was getting used to the attacks, and yet another dodge left her crashing.

"I don't think this is going to work out. I just don't want to do it here."

"Don't you feel the feeling?"

"No…"

"_HALT! When someone asks this, say YES."_

"…Yes. But not that much."

"_You can't play tricks on me. With a few magical tricks I change you into… drum roll… someone willing to! Please use with caution. Don't forget to play safe with axes, or with anything sharp. That is too dangerous. WTF? You are starting already? Come on! I am not even done with the spell. You listen to me! Okay, your forcing me to… what? My ID? Eh… I don't have them? Go away! I am calling via the RF mind line! Get lost! Okay lets get back to… why do I even try! Please be careful. Trans-racial stuff like this ends up in something WAY to bad. Got it? Bye… Peep… Peep… The number you dialed is not active at the moment, please try again later."_

But the house was filled with… love… and crashing. Well anyway, the next day…

"Where am I?" Dave asked himself.

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's me, your Pikachu. You really did it this time. Yeah!"

"Who told you about this?"

"That big gray guy. The RF as he calls himself. So… how was it?"

"Was what?"

"Sheesh! You have a bad memory! Look next to you! That is a Glaceon looking like the first time I did it. Man I messed her up. I shouldn't have used thunder… I don't think she can move for the next three years!"

"OMG. I (…) someone I only knew as a child. DRAMATIC SOUNDS… what do I do?

"You could run, stay or do it even more. Because it's fun to fight."

"Fight?"

"Yes. Friendly fighting, pre-mating stuff. Unless you… I'm out."

The Pikachu fled fast, and the Glaceon waked up.

"Twenty Poké she hates him." Pikachu said to Mech-Ah.

"Forty!"

"Deal."

Dave was looking at the Glaceon, both being tired, they looked.

"I feel like I made up something I missed." The Glaceon said.

But then Mech-Ah got something in mind.

"(…)! I forgot! I made him Pokémon shaped! HIS CHILDREN WILL BE MUTANTS!"

Will they be that way? How will Mech-Ah fix this all? Will he get paid, or will they sue him?

All in the next Chapter of, Love Can't Be Assisted.

OMG! 1788 words!


	3. Part 2, The ending of a dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. I do own Mech-Ah. And the concept of Relationship-Fixers. **

"You do know she just died." Pikachu said.

"Great, time to show the disclaimer." Mech-Ah said.

He walked inside the cave, pulled out a paper and said:

"You killed her. Now to prevent you being able to sue me, this contract clearly states RF is in no way responsible for any deaths, injuries or handicaps."

"OMG I killed her!" Dave shouted.

"You A-hole. Abighole. Now, since she's dead, you screwed up and I have no reason being here, doodles!"

"You are going to fix her back up before I do something."

"It was a one-shot relation. One was going to die anyway. Just to make you happy will give you one last wish. BTW, you will stay Pokémon since the morphball is Relationship Fixer property. So, what is your final wish before you're DOOMED for ever?"

"I wish she lived again or I will attack you!"

"Okay… Alkazam Alakaboo, she will live because she loves you."

"Was that necessary?"

"No. But I love distracting people. She shall live for three days, and if you can make her love you as human within that time, you can keep the morphball and she shall not die! AKA, make her… love your human form and KAPOW! She can morph, she lives, and I will not let you die a horrible death."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, if we make someone die by magic, we have to kill the other. So get in there, you have… 71:51:50 until she dies and you die a slow, horrible and painful death."

He walked away from the cave to Pikachu, who asked him a question.

"You can kill him?" He asked.

"Nope. Just trying to speed up the process. You know how long it takes to recover from this without a motive?"

"A week?"

"Fifty years."

"Wow…" The Pikachu stared to the space before of him.

**Day 1: Screw you, I'm packing my stuff.**

The first official day started, and Dave heard his Pikachu make a racket.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Since Mech-Ah is going to make you make her love you human, and if you fail you become a Pokémon forever, I must say I am preparing for the unavoidable."

"You speak human?"

"No… you're still a Pokémon. You missed the last part?

FLASHBACK

"Oh, don't forget that during the time you will stay Pokémon during the three days, so you can prepare to be one for ever!" Mech-Ah laughed… sort of. "You can only become human to show her, and only if she accepts you can change form from Pokémon to human. So she can live if you win. Do not forget that the slow death is misery from the fact you killed your greatest love. Psychological torture is the best there is! MHUHAHAHA!"

END FLASHBACK

So, screw you, I'm packing my stuff so I am prepared for it."

"You really don't trust me, do you?"

"Dave… I will only trust you if I would see actual proof. Till then… you're on your own."

"Ah… it seems that people don't trust you." Mech-Ah appeared on a desk.

"You are acting like that guy from Click!"

"Yes, but he's the angle of death. I am the guy that ruins your life. I love this."

"Since when can you act like this?"

"Two minutes ago, your contract expired. And since I am still working for you in a hard to understand way, you are on your own!"

"STOP TEASING ME!"

"He he… you are just so dumb. You can literally see you suffer in the future."

A bit later, at Glaceons cave.

"Glaceon… can I come in?"

All there was is a long echo. Then the Glaceon responded.

"Why? To kill me again?"

"No! I need to make a confession!"

"Come in then!" The anger of the recent event was noticeable, as Dave slowly moved in.

"I have to tell you this or you die… I am…"

"WHAT? Now you're telling me what to do? I am not listing."

The Glaceon walked out of the cave with her nose in the air.

"Aha! You are doomed. You couldn't sink any further." Mech-Ah said from a shadow. "Understand you must give up. You were made to surrender to the fact you cannot be with her."

"This has to be a dream. That's it, this must be a dream."

"FINALLY! You were a Glaceon, but after the view of the lake I put a little spell on you. You are persistent human, just how they should be. You see, I learned** (AN: I know, bad grammar, but it's for fun)** you something today. Love is something that requires someone to do anything to be with someone else. That the person will try each option to get through. Even when I put all the odds against you, you remained calm and stood up against me!

I see now that I should give you your wish."

"This is about the wish?"

"Yes, you proven you want to be with her, so all I can do is… end this dream… reset time to moment you were going to leave… change the course of time… and create life as you wanted it."

"That was easy."

"Not exactly… I am afraid you need to convince her in real life to agree with the wish… only them I can fulfill it."

"Sir… sir please wake up… sir…"

"James? Is that you?"

"Sir… I am afraid you are an hour over time for the meeting. Should I call it off?"

"Yes, I have more important things to do."

Mech-Ah stood before the lake, observing the movements with Pikachu.

"So beautiful."

"Is he awakened from the dream yet?"

"Yes, soon he shall rush out, and solve all."

"I really think that was mean." Pikachu shocked the suit of armor.

"I know it wasn't nice. But someone MUST know that making a wish is the most dangerous thing in the world."

"You see, I learned something from you tonight, if someone can help you with the impossible, you shouldn't rely on that person. Wishing won't help, just adapt to the way time wants it to go. So he should stop weeping and find a way to live with her without magic and doodads."

"Did you hear that Dave?"

Dave was behind them, hearing them on every word.

"He talks?"

"Sure! He is not a Pikachu, it's… DRUM ROLL… Zeta-Od! He wanted to help me help you. You see, you should have learned something just now, RF is not real, and all we do is make people realize that the perfect life is the one you have. Because whenever you're down, someone will pick you up and help you. Relationship Fixers is teaching people how to live a life, become friends and stay on the right path. Not to help someone force the other to like each other. All we do is fix those who need help."

"And the homeless?"

"Oh screw them. Only when they can't find a job they deserve help."

"I just learned three things in twenty minutes."

"Yes, that's the way RF functions."

"My ex-owner, go out into the world, see Glaceon and try to become friends with her. Be real. You see, I'll teach you something, when trying to bond with someone; always be truthful. Don't tell lies or brag about, just tell them who you are, what you do, stuff like that!" Zeta-Od explained. "This is my last lesson. Go to her as Pokémon, tell her who you are, show your human form and wait. Because even if someone doesn't want you or like you, get on with life and see new people."

"You ass, that's two lessons. RF only funds a few per person." Mech-Ah slapped him against the back of his head.

Dave followed these handy pieces of advice, and walked straight up to the Glaceon. 

"Glaceon, I am no Glaceon, I am the human you nourished back in the old days. I wanted to be with you once again, and had a dream that doing it with a lie would fail, so will you marry me?"

"Yes… I will…" 

"HAPPY ENDING, WE ALL KNOW THAT!" Mech-Ah shouted through the cave. "If you can speed up the process we can get to the wedding, I already fixed one up!"

"Mech, please… do not do that any more!" Zeta-Od yelled.

"Why are you here?"

"I get paid double if I watch you."

A few days later…

"Well Mech-Ah, I cannot say anything else then, wow. You are the first in RF to get a one-shot love married." Achme-Ze said.

"Please, it was an honor to do so." Mech-Ah said.

Well, they were at a party at RF HQ, enjoying a nice glass of wine. The Four were there to praise the first one-shot love that ever succeeded.

"Mechie, I never thought you would get it done. BTW, the boss is offering you a nice job as trainer, with a nice raise… BLINK BLINK. Really, you are the man!" Cupa said.

"Please everybody… please be quiet!" A man said through a microphone. "Three days ago, the first in the world's one-shot love has ended into an eternal love. RF will honor that day, by making that day, Valentines Day."

"BUT WE ALREADY HAVE ONE!"

"Okay, we make it… Mech-Ah day."

"WE ALREADY HAVE AN M-A DAY TOO!"

"Okay, then we call it RF day… Now, I would like to call Mech-Ah on stage."

Loud cheers were heard by all within the room.

"All fellow RF employees. I learned something today; love can be real, even with the hardest cases. All you need is a motivation. That's all. BTW, this is the one hundredth time I stand on a stage!"

As Mech-Ah walked off the stage more cheering was heard, Mech-Ah didn't pay attention.

A year later, Dave's house.

Mech-Ah knocked on the door of Dave's mansion, and James opened.

"Ah, sir Mech, my master has been waiting for you."

Mech-Ah went inside and followed James to a room.

"My master wanted me to bring you to this room. He told me that you should wait inside."

The butler opened the door, inside was a fancy chair and a desk, but nothing else.

Mech-Ah took place on the chair and waited, after a short while a voice was noticeable. The door slowly opened.

"Mech-Ah! Nice to see you. Too bad I missed the party." A Glaceon stood in the doorway and watched Mech-Ah. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? Children! Someone special is here!"

A large group of Eevee's stormed to room, knocking Mech-Ah off the chair.

"OMG, you really know how to do it." He smiled.

"Look Glaceon, it's the man that brought us together."

"Mech-Ah, it's surprising to see you here. Why are you here anyway?"

"I was bringing you something to remember me by. If these Eevee's would get out of the way. How much are there here?"

"Sixty-four. Kids, please get out of the way. What is the gift?"

"This." Mech-Ah grabbed a bag, inside was a book, with golden edges. "This is something that I kept secret for too long. Inside the book is something about me, you, Glaceon, the kids and most important; why you left her. I'd better leave."

"Mech-Ah, why won't you stay?"

"When you read the book you will see. It is the book of life I made for you. It contains your history, so you'll never forget something. Only the things that have happened. I must leave, because when you read the final chapter, you will find out what I caused."

Mech-Ah left in fast rate, leaving Glaceon and Dave behind.

The sixty-six Eevee's and Eeveelutions watched him walk to a spaceship, and leave. They opened the book, and the first page had a letter.

"When you read this I want to make my sincere apologize to you, for I am the cause you never lived together. I always wanted people to like each other, but I went too far. In the last chapter the question you always wanted answer on is hidden, please know it is at own risk. Included with this book is my number, and pages of life so they automatically keep record of events.

Sincerely, Mech-Ah.

P.S. Know that I never wanted this to go any different."

"So little words to explain this." Glaceon teared after these hart-breaking words.

"Lets see…"

Next Chapter: Epilogue. What did change their lives?


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. I do own Mech-Ah. And the concept of Relationship-Fixers. **

"Okay then… you opened the last chapter of the Book. Here is something I want to say… you I learned some over the past four thousand years I was alive… I screwed just about every single person ever seen… habit… now, I finally fixed something I did wrong… you are the one I fixed… because I split you up… yep, it was me… let me explain…" The book said.

"Back when Dave was five… I was kinda bored and threw an EMP grenade for fun, thus disrupting Dave's compass. Dave got lost, and then I started to feel sorry, and guided Dave to Glaceon, hoping to save Dave without having to take care of Dave myself. I watched Dave from close angle, afraid of lawyers. I might have saved the world but I was still under the law… and then it happened.

The Counsel of Ethical Thoughts sued me! Two years after causing this, they sued me for interfering with other worlds. They said that I, as alien, may not allow someone to morph if caused by me. You can guess what I did; I had to undo love… something even a fearless man can't do. I remember it like yesterday…

I walked up to the place Dave called home back then… I waited for the ultimate moment. I saw the Glaceon walk up to Dave… with the Eevee Necklace, which is just the fluffy fur of around the neck of an Eevee with some more fur to tie it up. I knew I had a few seconds to come up with a mind edit that would make sense. Simply I changed both minds making them think Dave wanted to leave, and Glaceon allowed it. Simple! Now I shall tell some more about what happened back than, and what COULD have happened with the Counsel, who will hunt me down because you know about it. He he… just enjoy hearing what happened back then… please accept this as an apology of some weird alien."

"_Should we take that?" _Glaceon asked.

"_I don't know. It IS the fault of the Counsel." _Dave responded.

"

"Mommy?" Dave asked in the forests. "I am afraid… is anyone there?" His frightened face was a horrible sight, and his compass didn't work.

A few bushes moved a bit, and a Glaceon appeared.

"_What are you doing out here, human?" _She asked the frightened human.

"Stay away…" He responded. "Leave me alone… I want my mommy…"

"_You better come with me with you want to be warm for tonight." _The Glaceon slowly approached Dave, trying to cuddle him. Dave went with the creature to her cave.

Inside a little heap leafs and a little stream of water filled the cave, relaxing the scared boy.

"_Is it okay for you?" _The Glaceon asked. She walked over to a small chest and grabbed something out of it. It was an Eevee costume…"

SKIPPING so you can enjoy.

"

What has happened then? He is the answer…

_I need to do the most horrible deed that is ethically correct! _Mech-Ah thought.

"_Dave… I want to give you something… so we can stay together forever." _The Glaceon said. She grabbed something from the chest she kept her stuff in. _"With this you will become my baby… so you never have to leave."_

"_I would love to stay with…" _Mech-Ah froze time.

He walked up the two, grabbed the necklace and did… POKéPOKE! The power of POKéPOKE can change shape, mind, memories and more… erasing the way they thought.

"I did the most horrible deed someone or thing could ever do." Mech-Ah cried that moment for the first and only time in his life. "I am the only… single person or object that would ever dare to destroy the link between mother and child in such a way, neither would remember it. I am a demon, I did a deed only pure evilness itself could do. Not even the devil is mean enough to repeat my deed. So from this point forward… I SHALL HELP REPAIR AND FIX LOVE TO MAKE UP! DEATH TO THE COUNSEL OF ETHICAL THOUGHTS!" Mech-Ah left without a clue and let time continue.

"_Sweetheart, I must let you go… go north and search for a city… don't forget about me…" _Both the Glaceon as the human cried. _"Keep the costume, how big you will ever get… it will always fit you…"_

"_I will remember you mommy… I love you forever…"_

WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED: (AN: You might not get this but… eh… this part is when Dave leave's humanity and becomes her husband… sort off… I am getting confused…)

"_Dave… I want to give you something… so we can stay together forever." _The Glaceon said. She grabbed something from the chest she kept her stuff in. _"With this you will become my baby… so you never have to leave."_

"_I would love to stay with you Glaceon…" _Dave responded. He grabbed the Eevee Necklace and did it on, and the costume he wore for so long (AN: Well… he even bathed in it… that's something only Mech-Ah could come up with. Please see Pokémorph and the Four when I add that part.) fell off and he changed. He felt fur puncture his skin, his ears grew and more… he became a Glaceon himself. _"Does this mean that…?"_

"_Yes…"_

A few years later…

"_Our babies are so big… like you back then…" _Glaceon nose-kissed Dave.

"_Yes… I couldn't have pictured a better future."_

Yes, they imagined the perfect future, but nearing their death, the evolved Eevee children came back to their parents.

"_Babies… I should have told you all that…"_

A forest fire broke out, raging across the forest… killing all of the family.

THE END…"

"_Mech-Ah saved us from a horrible death…" _Glaceon said surprised.

"_Sure… that must be what the Counsel of Ethical Thoughts meant with separating us."_

"Well indeed lovers." Mech-Ah hung before the window smiling. "I was ordered… by the Counsel themselves to fix you up! They are always doing what is right for a long life."

"_Why are you here?" _Dave asked.

"To explain what my part in your history.

A long… long time ago I defeated Destiny… fatigued for the first time in life I held my X-Blade against her throat …

"You… you want to make everything go like you want it to! I… as philosophic thinker have decided that your view is not PC, opposite… it is something that may not happen. From this place… the moon… I shall spread my new law of nature… the law of Family. Whenever a Pokémon finds a human, he or she may use a special costume to change them temporary into a basic form of itself. A Pichu is a Pikachu finds someone. An Eevee if found by an Eeveelution… and… if both have been together for long enough… they can use a special icon… to transform the other into a actual Pokémon, with the same rules. He cannot talk to human etc… but they can detransform… but now… I shall drain all the power of the Sun shining on the moon… to destroy you and enforce my law…"

A bright light surrounds both me as Destiny. Afterwards only I stood there. Negi appeared and talked to me.

"Mech-Ah… you have a pure heart…"

"I have no heart… a single cell… simple being? Hello!"

"Anyway… the Counsel of Time has agreed to enforce your law… as for your life… you shall live and continue the life of others… you never stopped helping… and you shall not quit either…"

Then I found myself on Point Zero next to Culio and Lisa.

And that's how you came here. I must leave… I have something important to do… Doodles!"

Mech-Ah vanished in the same style he always did, making Dave smile.

"_Let's go watch TV mommy!" _One of the Eevee's said.

"_Sure… let's go Dave…"_

Dave watched the window, looking to the sky.

"_Mech-Ah… whatever you do you will fix it and destroy your opponents… you are the greatest hero I ever seen… not even a TV hero can outmatch you… to bad only few have seen you…" _Dave said to himself. He walked with Glaceon downstairs….

AHA! You found me. Mech-Ah Epilogue…

Mech-Ah walked up to a large house. It was darkened, and only a few windows were visible. Mech-Ah knocked on the door, which opened imminent. Mech-Ah grabbed his blade and walked inside.

"Come out Darkeye! You can't hide forever."

"Ah… Mech-Ah… you seem to have found me… Project 2.003/Darkeye, the invisible man."

Mech-Ah slashed through the sky, hitting a shadow.

"Invisible my non-existent ass." Mech-Ah smiled. "Yet another Project found. I got a few million to go."

Mech-Ah left the building dragging the corpse with him. He left a loud, emotionless laugh behind, which echoed through the house.

THE END.

Whatever.


End file.
